Kim possible season five
by The Life Bringer
Summary: Set after graduation. Bonnie's finished summer school, Warhawk and Warmonga are gone forever, and Zorpox is back. Think that Drakken and Shego are good now? Wrong! Think that Ron has full control over his mystical monkey powers? Wrong again!


**BAD** BREAKUP DISCLAMER:DONT OWN KIM POSSIBLE

"Soon Shego, my hypo polinizer ray will be ready. With my new plant powers, I will take over the earth!" ranted Drakken, standing on a high level platform in his base. A big laser cannon with pipes connecting it to two large glass tanks with clear liquid in them, and a super computer were covering the entire wall in front of them. Shego was sitting in a fold-out chair, filing her nails. "Yeah... Looks like a big water gun ta' me, Doc." replied Shego. "Shego, please! It's far more complex then that, you see-" "Yeah, so don't care..." Shego interrupted him mid-rant. "Agggh, Shego!" The doctor hissed through clenched teeth.

"...Um, we interrupting something?" came Ron Stoppables' voice from the doorway. The villians both turned to the open door. Ron was standing timidly behind Kim, while she held a dramatic pose. "Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted. "Duh." scoffed Shego "Who'd you think it was? The easter bunny?" "Shego!" Drakken was getting angrier. "Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." Shego said as she jumped down to the lower level. "Ron!" Kim commanded. "On it, K.P.!" Ron was quick to say. He took a grapple gun out from behind him, aimed it upwards, and fired it, pulling himself up to Drakkens' level. As he climbed up, a black boot came down. Ron moved, just in time, climbed up and ran away. Meanwhile Kim and Shego both circled eachother. "So, you and drakken?" Kim asked mockingly. "What of it?" shego questioned back. "He's like 40, and your 20..." Kim laughed. "I like older men..." Shego replied with a shrug. Then, instantly she lit up her hands and swiped down at kim covering the screen with green light.

Beep Beep Beep-ba-beep

Oh, yeah, hey-yeah.

I'm your basic, average girl

and I'm here to save the world.

You can't stop me

'cause I'm Kim Pos-si-ble.

There is nothin' I can't do.

And when danger calls just

know that I am on my way.

(know that I am on my way.)

It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble

if you just call my name:

Kim Possible.

Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.

When you want to page me, it's okay.

Whenever you need me, baby,

Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.

Call me, beep me

if you want to reach me.

Zorpox: "BOO-YAH! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Doesn't matter where, doesn't matter when

(doesn't matter end)

I will be there for you 'till the very end.

('till the very end)

Danger or trouble,

I'm there on the double

You know that you always can call

Kim Possible.

Kim: So what's the sitch?

Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me

Ron was running away from Drakken with his arms outstretched in fear, while Drakkens' were outstretched in rage. Drakken was chasing him left to right. Then, while running left, Ron rammed right into the hypo polinizer ray, making the gun part move a couple inches down. Then it was aiming at him. Due to the force of the blow, Rufus flew out of his pocket, and landed on the controls. Skitting across the controls, he hit a lever, making it fall back. The ray then came to life. Standing up, Ron looked at the now glowing barrel of the big ray gun. Drakken stopped dead in his tracks. "Uh-oh..." both said at the same time. Suddenly a thick, high-powered beam of clear liquid fired out, hitting Ron and sending him flying. Drakken then followed Rons movement with his head, while standing at the sidelines. Kim and Shego did the same on a lower level.

Still loosely in fighting stances, the three bystanders watched as Ron landed, coincidentally falling right through an open purple door. Shortly after he fell through the door, crashing noises, shattering glass, laser zapping sounds and explosions were heard, along with screams of terror and pain. Afterwards, Ron yelled out "I'm okay!" then fainted just outside the room. "Yes! The H.P.R. WORKS!" Drakken said with joy and pride in his voice. "Yeah Dr.D, it just trashed Kimmys' boy toy." Shego said. She was trying not to seem nervous about the reprecussions. "We may wanna leave..." She then said. Kim turned to them angrier then they'd ever seen her. "Um... Well, yes... R..run!" Drakken yelled as he jumped into his hovercar. When he flew overhead, Shego jumped and grabbed onto the ledge of the hover car and pulled herself up as they flew away into the distance, with her driving. Drakken ran to the edge of the flying car, and yelled down to Kim and Ron. "YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT, KIM POSSIBLE, BUT YOU'RE NOT!" Kim turned away from the place where the hovercar was located, as calmly as possible. "RON!" Kim ran up the giant staircase. Now worried, she ran up to Ron and knelt in front of him, cradling his head. Meanwhile, Rufus looked down at him worried and frightened. Ron then slowly opened his eyes. "Hi'ya K.P..." he said weakly. Rufus wiped his forehead in relief at his masters safety. (Commercial break)

At the Possible household, in the kitchen, Kim was sitting at the right side of the table while her Mom cooked. A door was heard opening, then closing, followed by Ron walking into the kitchen. He sat down across from Kim at the left side of the table. "Ron, just in time for breakfast." Kims Mom said sincerely, placing a plate with a omelet in front of Kim, then Ron. "Sorry , not feeling to hot today." Ron replied. "Well who's going to eat your double cheese omelet then?" asked. Suddenly Rufus, right on cue, scurried out of Rons' pocket, climbed up his side, then ran up his arm on to the table. He walked up to the omelet, sniffed it, then yelled "Cheese!" and literally dived in, dissappearing into the food. "Ron, whats wrong?" Kim asked, worried. "Nothin', K.P., just feel funny today... I'm sure it's nothing though, I'm fine." Kims Mom then unfolded a metal chair from the side and sat down. "So, you kids excited for your first day of college?"she asked. Kim replied with "Sure..." and Ron with "You know it! Speaking of which, we're gonna be late! Come on, K.P." Ron added.

Ron got up and Kim got up right after him. Right before she went to leave, Kim saw a pink tail sticking out of Rons' omelet, waving back and forth. She grabbed it in between her pointer finger and thumb, pulling Rufus out and dropping him in her pocket. "Bye, Mom!" she said hurridly as she ran out the door after Ron. Kim and Ron began walking down the street, when Kim began. "I am telling you Ron, Tibetan monks did not paint the Mona Lisa." "Sure, you say that now K.P., but-" Kim stopped him midsentence, pulling on his arm. They were standing in front of a bus, with in front of them. "Possible, Stoppable" Barken addressed them. He then stepped out of the way of the yellow door."Get in, I'll be driving you to school."

They both walked onto the bus, exchanging confused glances. The bus was full, with teenagers voices echoing throughout it. The pair sat down in the right side of the third row, in the seven row school bus with tinted windows. As the bus went along the road, Kim and Ron began talking again, Ron in the window seat. "Aw man! I thought I got rid of him when we graduated." Ron complained. "Ron! He's not that bad." Kim replied. "Says you. I'm tellin' you K.P., he's out to get me!" Ron said. "Ron, he's not out to get you." Kim said, rolling her eyes. "If you say so, K.P." Ron pouted. He then looked outside his window. "Um, K.P...?" "Ron, hes not out to get you!" Kim said. "No Kim, look..." he pointed out the window as the bus slowed, then parked. ", I think there's been a mistake!" Kim said. Everyone but her and Ron were already getting off the bus. "No mistake, Possible." Barken yelled back as he walked off the bus.

"Welcome back." he said. The scene panned out to reveal that they were at Middleton High. Barken walked in front of the large group of young adults and yelled out "Listen up people, due to recent budget cut, all college buildings in this district, as well as the tri-city area have been closed down. You will be getting your college education here." "Aw, man!" Rons voice rang across the crowd._ 'Rriiinnnnggg' _the bell for morning classes went off. "Move it people! Move! Move! Move!" yelled. All the young adults rushed for the doors.

Inside, Kim was moving stuff into her new locker. "Hi K" a female voice said next to Kim. "Bonnie?" Kim asked. "The one and only." She replied. "Okay, thank god for that. Hey B, so how's your super villian of a boyfriend?" Kim asked. "Him? Oh, I dumped that loser a long time ago." Bonnie replied. "How's your loser of a boyfriend K? You break up with him yet?" Bonnie asked. "No, he's fine, and so not a loser. Oh, and F.Y.I. we're never breaking up, so get used to it." Kim shot back, crossing her arms defensively. "If you say so K, but just look..." Bonnie said, pointing at Josh Mankey. If you're with a loser, like Ron Stoppable how are you going to be with the top dogs like him?" Bonnie asked. "Bonnie, listen to me. I'm not leaving Ron, I love him. The Josh thing was mostly just to get him jealous, so just drop it." Kim said in attempt to end the conversation. "Fine. You're no fun anymore Kim." Bonnie remarked, walking away. "Hey Kim, what were you and Bonnie talking about?" Ron wondered aloud as he walked up. "Nothing..." Kim answered, obviously still upset about Bonnie. "You two still hate each other?" he asked. "Yes!" Kim answered. "Good to see nothing's changed" he replied happily as they walked to class.

Later, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Just outside, Kim walked tensely on the walkway. Monique ran up to greet her. "Hey girl, you seem tweaked!" Monique commented. "Ya think!" Kim replied. "Calm down girl, what's wrong?" Monique asked. "Bonnie! She's so shallow and concieted. When will I get it through her thick head that I don't want the 'top dogs', or a jock, or even some ritch snob! I want Ron, and he and I will never, ever, ever break up!-" "Hey Kim... Can we talk?" Ron asked, as he approached them looking serious. "Not right now Ron... So not in the mood to talk. Maybe later." Kim said. He gently grabbed her forearm, stopping her from walking. "No Kim, you dont understand. _We need to talk." _He said it more forcefully. "Uh-oh..." Kim and Monique said at the same time.

Ron then walked Kim over to a bench and they sat down. "So what is it we need to talk about, Ron?" Kim asked, giving a big, nervous, fake smile. Ron took a deep breath. "Listen K.P... no Kim... Listen Kim, we've been best friends since pre-k, and well... We gave the dating thing a bit of a run, but... Um, I think it's best if we go back to being just friends." Ron explained. "B...But I...We..." Kim stammered. "I'm sorry K.P., but it just won't work out..." Ron then got up from the right side of the bench, and walked away. While walking his eyes flashed red for a moment, then went back to brown. Meanwhile Kim sat on the bench, looking shocked and crushed. (Commercial break)

The door to the Possible household slammed close, as Kim ran in covering her eyes with her forearm. She then ran to her room, slammed the door, then collapsed face first on her bed, and sobbed into her pillow. There was a double knock at her door, then it opened and walked in and sat on her daughters bed. She rubbed her back. "Kimmy, what's wrong?" She asked. "R...r...ron he...He b...broke up with me..." Kim said, still crying but looking at her mother. "Oh Kimmy, listen. If he doesn't see what a great girl you are, then that's his loss, not yours." Mrs.P said softly to Kim. "But M...mom... He was the one" She sobbed. "And I... I...I love him..." "Listen Kimmy, if he's really 'the one' like you say, then it'll work out. Just you wait and see." Mrs.P said with sympathy, kindness, and confidence in her voice. "Y...You really think so?" Kim asked. "Honey, I know so. You just have to have faith in yourself, and in him." She then got up and walked out of Kims' room_. _

A_ *beep beep-ba-beep* _sounded from Kims pocket. Kim pulled the Kimmunicator and sat up. "What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked, not hiding her sadness, or her tear-soaked voice. _"Kim... What's wrong?" _Wade asked. "What? Besides the fact that my best friend, sidekick, and now ex B.F., ripped my heart out, then stepped on it? Nah, I'm just fine Wade, why don't you ask him?" Kim said, sarcasm, anger, and sadness still in her voice. "_Okay, okay, I get it. You're not up for a misson right now. Maybe tomorrow?_" Wade asked through the Kimmunicator. "Sure Wade, just give me some time. Who knows, kicking bad guy butt could be good for me." Kim replied with a sad smile. Then the green and yellow K.P. symbol took up the screen. Kim then turned it off and put it in her pocket.

The next day at school, Ron was standing in a leather jacket surrounded by kids, with Bonnie clinging onto him. He was telling some sort of story, with a lazy smile, and half-lidded eyes. Kim slammed her locker closed. Ron and his possy walked by, but Bonnie stayed behind and walked over to Kim. "You were right Kim... Ron is H.O.T., hot!" Bonnie said with a grin. "Really? "What happened to him being a loser?" Kim asked sarcastically. "Yeah, well that was before I knew he could be so bad. See ya, K!" Bonnie replied, as she ran off after Ron.

Kim then slumped aganst the lockers and slowly slid down the metal to the floor. Kim then started thinking. "Bad..." She said quietly and knowingly to her self. Then she remembered something. "_BOO-YAH! Hahahahahah!" _Kims eyes went straight forward and widened. "Zorpox..." She whispered to herself. *_Beep beep-ba-beep_*. "Go Wade." Kim said. "_It's about the misson yesterday. There was a hit on the site. Something about a blue, crazy man who's laughing hysterically and is with a woman that has glowing hands. They're robbing a secret research facility." _Wade explained. _"_Drakken and Shego..." Kim said intensely "What did they steal Wade?" "_That's the thing Kim, they didn't steal anything..." _Wade replied. "Just let me get ready." Kim said.

Back at her house, Kim ran up to her room and slammed the door the door. She quickly made her way to her closet and opened it. She put her hand on the scanner, it scanned her, and a secret two door entrance slid open. Inside was Kims' supersuit. She grabbed it and suited up pulling up the zipper. She began pacing around her room. "I can do this, I am strong, I don't need him. I'm Kim Possible, I can do anything." Kim said to herself. Just then her radio came to life. "_I know we've been friends forever But now I think I'm feeling something totally new And after all this time I opened up my eyes Now I see you were always with me...-"_Kim then backed up against the door and slid down it, then began to sob in her arms.

"_Kim, snap out of it!" _Wades voice came from the computer. "H...huh?" Kim stuttered. Tears still stained her voice. She weakly climbed up and tiredly walked over to her computer, wades face was on the screen with a fast food soda cup. "_Kim, the world needs you. Ron needs you!" _He said then pressed a button on his keyboard changing the screen to show Ron in a dark room. Shego and Drakken were standing of at opposite sides of the room, while two of their red-suited henchmen dragged Ron off. Kim heard Rons' voice repeated over and over. "_K.P. help..." _Followed by static."_K.P., help..." _More static, over and over again.

After driving her flying car to the edge of Middleton, then flying to Drakkens' island she hadn't calmed down much. Outside Drakkens evil lair, rain patted down on the rooftop. While Kim climbed up the mountain that serves as the lairs base, she pulled out her Kimmunicator and turned it on. "Wade, I'm just outside. I'll report back after I find and save Ron." Then the screen changed to show ron again, and Kim heard the same "_K.P., help..." _and static noises then turned it off and kept climbing.

Inside the lair, Drakken was typing on his supercomputer, while Shego sat beside him reading a magazine in her fold-out chair. A knock came from the metal sliding door. "Shego! Get that, will you? I'm busy!" Drakken said. "Yeah... Um, one, I'm right beside you, no need to yell. Two, who do I look like? Your butler? Three, I'm busy too. And four, get it yourself!" Shego replied. Grumbling, Drakken moved slowly and dejectively towards the door. "Stupid sidekick... I'm an evil genius! Not a door manger..." He mumbled. "What was that!" Shego yelled down at him. "Oh, nothing sweetums!" he said sweetly and nervously back. He was still looking scared when he pressed a tiny red button on a metal square base beside the door.

Then, a white latex-gloved fist punched him in the chest hard. Drakken went sailing across the room, and hit the wall beside shego, craking the screen of the the supercomputer. Shego stood up in suprise, as Kim pulled herself up to their level, revealing her in her supersuit. "Shego! Get her!" Drakken yelled, getting up and holding his ribs using his left arm. He used the back of his fisted right hand to wipe nonexistent blood of the corners of his mouth. "On it, Dr.D." Shego replied. She lit up her hands with green plasma, then ran towards Kim. Shego swiped down at her, but Kim easily dodged to the left. At the same time she put her foot out to trip Shego, then punched her in the back hard, knocking her down. Shego was down. Kim then slowly walked over to Drakken, grabbed him by his collar with both hands then forcefully slambed him up against the supercomputer. She was holding him there with one hand, a foot off the ground. Very angry then, she brought him closer, meeting halfway. (Commercial break)

Now nose to nose, with a very angry Kim Possible, Drakken gulped nervously "Heh...Heh..." He laughed, obviously afraid. "What did you do to my Ron!" Kim demanded an answer. "What are you talking about? I did nothing to anyone... Recently..." Drakken replied. "...And YOUR Ron? I heard he dumped you!" Shego added in. Kim screamed in rage, slammed drakken into the supercomputer, then whipped him at Shego all with one hand. Drakken got off of Shego and dusted himself off. He straightened up his blue lab coat, and Shego got up as well. Kim then got back in Drakkens' face. "What was in that gun!" Kim asked, pointing at the H.P.R. with a fist in Drakkens' face. Drakken pushed kim back harshly, making her back off. "It was just water..." Drakken said calmly, but slightly annoyed.

"Just... W...Water?" Kim ventured. "Of course! You think I would put the chemical in without testing it first? That stuff's expensive, you know." Drakken replied. "Cheapskate." Shego mumbled. "B...But it's green..." Kim questioned. "Oh well, I JUST put in the stuff that gave me my plant powers..." Drakken said. "You see,-" Drakken was interrupted by blue cylinder lasers. Four in front, and four behind them, three at the left and right of them. They stopped going up at seven to six feet, and went inwards making a cage out of laser energy. The cage then turned to metal, making a three by four bar cage, seven or six feet tall. There was a figure in the darkness with his arms behind his back. He stepped out of the shadows, revealing a blue skinned Ron, in his Zorpox costume. "Ron!" Kim asked, surprised. "**Boo-yah! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" **Zorpox Laughed. 'I'm back baby!" **(**Commercial break)

"Kimberly-Ann Possible ensnared in my trap how... Delicious..." Zorpox said, sinisterly "Um... Ew." Kim replied. "Now allow me to explain the complex plan my devious brain came up with. You see..." He went on, snapping his fingers. The snap caused the floor to retract, revealing a glass floor. "My plan was to take away your fighting strength, by taking away what you care about most... THAT'S ME! BOO-YAH, HAHAHAHAHA!..." He cleared his throat. "So when I first got back to being... Well, me... Zorpox, that is. It was afterschool, so my entire plan was formed in fifteen milliseconds. A little long for me, but we all have slow days, don't we? With my now blue skin and this..." He snapped his fingers, and Bebe Bot zoomed up on his left side. He turned to the robot. "Go on, show..." He encouraged. She lifted her fist, and it began to glow a super faint, light, blue.

"I framed Drakken and Shego, noticing that they always describe them the same way on your website. I then took control of your radio, and turned on the song we danced to at junior prom the night we got together. '_Our song_'. Just to finish breaking you, so that, I, the greatest villian ever could achieve what no one else has. Destroying Kim Possible... Boo-yah! Hahahahahaha!" He ranted. Then the pit below started filling up with a boiling, yellow, gooey, and very thick liquid. "Um... Z, what is this stuff?" Shego asked, pointing down. "Naco cheese! Boo-yah! Hahahahaha!" Zorpox laughed. "Now get ready, because it's time for me to get down with my bad self..." He added in.

Drakken threw himself to his knees. Both his hand clenched together in a begging pose. "Please side-kick-whos'-name-escapes-me! Please, spare me and maybe Shego!" Drakken begged. "Calm down Dr.D, Kimmy will save us... Won't you princess?" Shego asked. "Duh, it's kinda my job..." Kim replied. She looked at her Kimmunicator watch and pressed a button. Wade appeared on screen. "_Hey Kim. You find ron yet?" _He asked. "I guess you could say that. Now what's in here that can save me?" Kim prodded._ "Well there's the new antigravity bomb. Once deployed, it will go upside down. Like if physics worked both ways. Plus theres the new feature on the suit I just added." _

Kim pulled out her laser lipstick, took the cap off and twisted the bottom. She aimed at the ground and cut a round hole in the glass. She then took a small black ball out of her black backpack. She pressed a black button on it, and a line of glowing red circles covered the center of the ball. Kim lost her grip and it started to float away for a second, but she grabbed it with her left hand before it got more then 5 inches above her head. She then puts the same hand through the hole she cut, and let go of the ball. It rolled upside down to the center of the room. "_Now just say my last name followed by ' kaboom' to get it to explode." _explained Wade. "Great! Now whats the new feature on the supersuit?" asked Kim.

"_It's a supersonic frequency emiter, capable of emiting a dome of audio energy that can shatter literally anything like its glass." _Wade said. "O...k... This time in english." Kim said sarcastically. "_Just stand up and push the button on your belt when your ready." _Wade told her, slightly irritated for having to explain more then once. Kim nodded then stood up and pressed the blue button. A blue dome came out of her suit, then expanded to the bars. The cage started to shake, and then shattered to millions of tiny shards of metal. "You rock Wade!" Kim said. "_I do what.. I can"_ He was breaking up.

"Wade!... Wade! Agghh..." Kim said frustrated. "You'll find trying to stop me with the help of your personal nerd, will no longer work, Kim Possible." Zorpox said cockily and sinisterly. Meanwile in Wades' room, his computers' had sparks coming out of them, and the one beside him caught on fire. "Woah..." He said, surprised, as he took a step back. **(**Commercial Break)

Back at evil lair Kim ordered the villians. "Drakken! Shego! You two go find something to fix Ron!" "I shall take no orders from a little girl like you, Kim Possible. In fact I,- gah" Shego interrupted Drakken mid-sentence. She pulled him by the collar and he dragged on the ground behind her. "Come on Doc, let's get this over with. We can argue with teenage girls later." Shego said to Drakken as she yanked him into the room with the purple door. Then the door was slammed shut. Kim was in a fighting stance while Zorpox stood casually, obviously not scared or intimidated. He had a cocky 'I already won' look on his face.

"So tell me 'Ron'... I was curious, how'd you make the video?" Kim asked. "Like this...check it" he said with confidence in his voice. He then pressed a tiny red button that was among a large series of multicolored buttons on the computer behind him. He didn't even look down or take his half-lidded eyes off of Kim. The cocky, self- satisfied smirk never left his face. Then a hologram of Drakken, Shego and two henchmen appeared beside him. They were side by side, standing still and completely expressionless. "B..but holograms can't touch-" Kim was then interrupted by Zorpox. "Can't touch me? ...I know."

Two glowing blue circles appeared on the bottom of his feet, and he slowing started hovering backwards. His arms crossed and he floated looking even cockier then before. Then he landed in the same position from the video earlier. "Oh no... Help! Help! Drakkens got me...! Ahh, so scared." he said mockingly. "That's how I made the video. The holograms were inspired by holoKim, your little hologram Wade sent me with on a mission to stop Monkey Fist. You know, the same mission were I got this?" He said, lighting up his hand in a blue transparent plasma fireball. Then, pointing his hand at Kim, he fired the blue plasma. Kim did a roll, which turned in to a handstand, transitioned into a double flip, ending in a downwards kick.

The kick knocked Zorpox down, but not out. The fire ball hit the wall beside the purple door, making a small explosion. He took out a laser gun from behind his back, and aimed it at Kim. Zorpox looked very angry and menacing as he said the next few words. "Say goodbye, Kimberly-Ann Possible..." He said. "Not today Ronald... Load, explode!" Kim yelled out loud. "Load, explode!" She repeated, but more confused and slightly nervous. "Ha! What was that gonna do? Make me laugh to death?" Zorpox mocked her. *_Beep beep-ba-beep_* "_K...im its W-aa...de. I.. forgot to... mention it'..s made in italy - it..t.. wil..l.. respond if..ff you say it iittt..t...t in Italian.n..n_" The static made him hard to understand, but Wades' voice came from Kims' pocket.

Kim did three handstand flips to get over to the super computer. She took two cables from the computer and hooked them up to the Kimmunicator. She then took one more and hooked it up to her wrist Kimmunicater. She pressed a few buttons on the supercomputers keyboard then took two input cables, one from each. She hooked them up to eachother, and pressed a enter button on the supercomputer. The giant, cracked, blank screen was then taken up by the green and yellow K.P. logo. Following that, a loud *_Beep beep-ba-beep_* echoing through the lair. Then Wade took up the screen. _"-im? Kim?" _Wade asked. "Go Wade." Kim said, in mission mode.

_"Phew!" _Wade said in relief. _"You were knocked off the grid for a scond there. So what do ya need?" _Wade asked. "I can't speak Italian Wade!" Kim said. _"Oh, right." _He said. He started typing super fast. _"Internet says it's 'carico explode'." _Wade explained. Then Kim looked at the reflection of the computer screen in fear. Zorpox was standing behind her with his ray gun pointed at her, a devious, sadistic smile on his face. Kim dodged just as a giant laserbeam fired out of the gun, narrowly missing her and blowing a giant hole in the super computer. The hole revealed the now sunny weather outside.

Kim high kicked his left hand, causing the ray gun to go sailing to the opposite wall. It smashed against the wall, revealing the motherboard and wires of the gun. The gun fell to the ground. Kim and Zorpox circled eachother, giving battle cries. Drakken and Shego were looking through a crack in the doorway. Shego closed the door. She was standing next to Drakken in a small broom closet, filled with gadgets and machines. "Um... Dr.D? Ya may wanna speed things up a bit, before Kimmy gets fried." She said to Drakken. He was adjusting something on the attitudinator with a scewdriver. "Just...a few more... Adjustments, al...most..." Drakken grunted and mumbled in effort to turn something with the scewdriver. "Done!" He said in triumph, holding up the attitudinator helmet. He put the moodulators on the temples of the helmet. He then put the helmet on on, causing it, and him to glow red. A sinster smile grew on his face.

Outside the door, Kim and Zorpox were still taunting one another. "Is that all you've got?" Zorpox teased, as he easily dodged a series of high kicks, aimed for his head. "No...This is!" Kim shouted. She stopped attacking him. "Carico explode!" Kim yelled, even louder. *BOOM* The glass exploded around them, as Kim and Zorpox fell. "Agghhh!" Zorpox screamed, heading for the boiling naco cheese. Kim dived after him, grabbed him and pulled out her hairdrier grapple gun. She fired, hooking onto the roof. Rufus fell out of Kims' pocket. Kim took the rope out of the grapple, and tied it through a belt loop on the back of her supersuit. With all of her might, she whipped a pink gumball down towards the deadly pit of fast food cheese.

It hit just before Rufus, and inflated into a soft puffy pad of pink bubblegum. Rufus harmlessly grabbed onto it, and looked up to see Drakken and Shego standing just behind him, at the doorway, both looking confused. Drakken was holding the helmet. Kim used her and Zorpoxs' weight to swing back and forth, until she was close to the wall. She started running along the wall and grabbing her Kimmunicators. She strapped her wrist one on, and looked at the regular one, then pressed a button. _"Kim! What's the wrong?" _Wade asked. "Wade, can you hack into the systems here to bring the floor out?" She questioned. _"I don't know Kim... Zorpox did a good job." _he said, as he started typing on his computer. "Thank you!" Zorpox said sinisterly._ "Got it." _Wade replied a second later. "Aw man, no fair! Those firewalls took me forever to set up!" Zorpox complained.

The metal floor then came out, covering the ground. Rufus came out through a vent. Kim then dropped Zorpox to the metal floor, then lowered herself to the same level. Drakken, with the helmet in his hands, along with Shego walked up to Zorpox as he got up. He dusted himself off, then he held his hand out. "The thing that makes me evil! Give!" ordered Zorpox holding out his right hand. Drakken looked at Zorpox, then back down at helmet, then back to Zorpox again. He then adopted a sinster smile, and put it on. Drakken held two fingers out on both hands, and touched the moodulators. They then glowed blue. A blue laserbeam shot out. Zorpox skillfully dodged the laserbeam several times, then Kim and Shego both kicked him hard in his gut. He flew back, and hit a wall. Drakken shot him with the beam, and Zorpox twisted around, glowing blue. The beam stopped as the attitudinator fell apart.

A normal looking Ron, dressed like Zorpox stood up looked around, then at his clothes. "Aw man! I went Zorpox again, didn't I?" He asked, upset. "Kinda, yeah." Kim replied. Ron shedded his villian clothes, picked up Rufus and returned him to his pocket. "Say goodbye, Kim Possible!" Drakken said, pressing a button on his supercomputer. The button made a large trap door swing open. They fell sceaming, until they hit the cold hard ground the pink bubble gum pad gone. "What's the plan K.P.?" Ron asked. Kim just 'hmphed' and turned away, pointing her noise in the air.

"Kim! What's wrong?" Ron asked anxiously. "What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong!" "...Maybe the fact that you broke my heart!" Kim commented. "Wha?... I...I broke up with you! Aw man! This sucks, why'd I do that?" he asked himself, confused. "I don't know, you tell me I'm not good enough or pretty enough! What's Bonnie got that I don't!" Kim asked, starting to cry. "No! No! K.P.! You're perfect and I... I love yo-Wait! I dated Bonnie! Eww!" Ron exclaimed. "Ron... Y-you never said that before..." Kim said, smiling through her tears.

"I wish I never had to... I mean ew. It's Bonnie." Ron said. "Not that Ron..." Kim said gently, putting her hand on his face. She leaned in slightly. "Then what?" Ron asked. They both leaned in, mouths parted slightly, eyes half closed. "I love you..." she answered. "oh" he replied Ron then leaned in the rest of the way for a kiss. Meanwhile, Shego and Drakken were watching the heroes kiss. "Awww..." Shego said as she watched it go on. "Shego, blast them!" Drakken ordered. Shego lit up her hands, and blasted plasma in Drakkens' direction. He ducked, covering his head. Shego hit the keyboard of the supercomputer, smashing it. Stairs came leading up from the floor to the trap door. "Shego! I had them!" Drakken yelled. "But I guess we can give them a break... This time." As the hovercar flew into the distance, Drakkens voice rang out. "KIM POSSIBLE, YOU THINK ZORPOX THE CONQUERERS ALL THAT... WELL HES NOT!"

Ron picked the Kimmunicator up off the floor. "Hey Kim, you dropped this." Ron told her. "Thanks Ron... Call Wade for me?" She asked. "Sure thing, K.P." Ron replied. He turned on the Kimmunicator, just to get shocked. _"That's for spiking my system!"_ Wade said. Kim took the kimmunicator back from Ron. _"What do you need, Kim?" _Wade asked. "My car got trashed by Zorpoxs' self shooting lasers when I got here." Kim explained. _"And you want me to get you a ride, right?"_ Wade was casual about it. "Please and thank you." Kim said to him. _"On it, Kim." _Wade replied. Then the Kimmunicator turned off and was returned to Kims' pocket.

"Sorry about the car, K.P..." Ron said to her. "So not the drama Ron, I can just get the tweebs to fix it when we get back to Middleton." Kim replied "Would they even do that?" Ron asked "They owe me a favor. Now come on, our ride will be here soon." Kim said, dragging him to the stairs by his sleeve.

The next day, Kim walked up to Ron outside of the school. "Hey boyfriend, what's the sitch?" Kim asked. "Oh, Kim! We need to tal-" Ron started. "Listen, I don't think my heart can take it right now. We just got back together..." Kim stopped him. "No, no, Kim it's not that. Bonnie won't leave me alone, you have to help me!" Bonnie then burst through the crowd. "Ronny!" she yelled, "ahhhh!" he screamed then she ran after him. He then ran down the street. As he was running, he was pulled in to alley way by an arm and bonnie ran by the alley. He was relieved to see Kim in front of him, smiling. "Thanks K.P.!" He said, hugging her. "No big." she replied. (End credits)

*DURING THE CREDITS*

In Shego and Drakkens' destroyed evil lair, Drakken was pacing back and forth. "Shego! I can't believe you let them get away, when they were just within my grasp..." He said sadly, almost crying, but still obviously angry. "What can I say Doc? I'm a hopeless romantic." Shego replied with a shrug, sitting in her fold-out chair, filing her nails. "B-but... Just look at what they did to my lair." He said, casually gesturing to the sky with both arms, then crossing them over his chest. Then a light bulb fell down from the roof, smashing on the ground. "If you ask me, its an improvement." Shego said back in a mocking tone. "Gahh! Shego!" he yelled. "Listen, they're gone now. So... Get over it!" She yelled back. "You know what..? I think you're just going soft." Drakken replied. "**WHAT!**" Shego screamed in rage, jumping from her chair, and lighting her hands up with green plasma. "Heh...Heh..." Drakken nervously laughed just then a loud cracking sound was heard echoing thoughout the lair. Shegos' hands died down, as she looked around in confusion. "Shego! What was that?" Drakken asked curiously, also looking around. Shego then dived at Drakken, saving him just in time, as a giant chunk of roof fell. It nearly crushed them. The screen then faded to black. "Gahh! Curse you, Kim Possible!" Drakken yelled at no one.


End file.
